


The Hound Of London City

by HeartsForHyde



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsForHyde/pseuds/HeartsForHyde
Summary: On one of his luckier days, Jacob could always be found down at the pub. After a drink or two he stumbles out, waking to find himself in a hay stack and no memory of how his arm became badly mangled. Strange things can only start from there.Currently redoing art for this





	1. Stop For A Pint

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I wrote back in 2016, decided to rewrite it on my new FFnet account, thought I'd add it here too.

It wasn't everyday Jacob got to spend his time in the pub, but this was a one off.

"Another round of drinks," he smirked.

"I'll not say no to that," one of the Rooks cheered.

"Well you're all progressing. A little celebration is in order," he announced.

"Cheers, boss!"

"Don't think your sister will be too pleased, though."

He just shrugged. "Evie's probably out trying to teach Greenie how to be less of a coward."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks."

The Rooks laughed as they downed another pint. After sometime had passed Jacob stood or at least tried to stand, if not for the fact he was totally pissed out of his head.

"Gotta get back to Miss Bossy Boots."

"Yeah. You do that."

"You remember where she is?"

"No idea," Jacob shrugged.

"Need any help?"

"No. I think I know the way," he swayed, just managing to make his way out the door.

xXx

Come morning he found himself in a haystack.

"Good going, Jacob." He scolded himself as he dragged himself out to then collapse onto the floor.

It was only then that he realised something was defiantly not right. He pulled himself up with his good arm before instinctively cradling his bad arm.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself, willing himself to think as he walked out onto the streets.

It didn't escape peoples notice as blood dripped from his arm to the pavement below. People glanced his way before quickly averting their gaze elsewhere. It wasn't their problem and they sure as hell didn't want to get involved. The thugs on the streets were bad enough as it was. Knowing he too didn't want to get into any trouble with the state he was in, he quickly darted into a stationed carriage.

"Where to mate?" the driver asked.

"Whitechapel train station," he informed the man through gritted teeth.

He looked down at the mess of his torn sleeve seeing nothing but blood pooling out.

"Evie's going to be please," he sighed.

"You in trouble with the Missus?" the driver asked, overhearing him.

"My sister," he corrected.

"Oh," the man now thought. "That's not as bad then, is it?"

"You clearly don't know my sister," Jacob mused.

The man chuckled before continuing. "I'm from a family of four brothers. No nothing about sisters."

Jacob felt a little pity for the man, even though Evie could be over the top most of the time she was still caring and thoughtful, but you had to look deeper to see it.

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Jacob frowned at the thought.

"You seem to have a good caring sister, even if she is going to be mad at you."

Jacob smiled, he could picture the look upon her face already as well as the lecture he'd receive along with it.

"We're here," the driver now announced as the carriage slowed to a stop.

Jacob clambered out, rummaged in his pockets until grabbing a hand full of coins to give the man. "Sorry about the blood," he smiled sheepishly.

"You alright?" the man asked worriedly.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Nothing my sister can't fix."

The man watched him stumble inside the station before heading on his way. Jacob gave a smug smile at those who looked at him, whispers breaking out as he sat himself down.

"Think he's in some kind of trouble?"

"Best to stay out of it."

"Come away, children."

"Why's that man bleeding, mummy?"

"Shush, come along."

Jacob sighed as he laid back, if the train didn't arrive soon he'd more than likely pass out.

"Come on," he muttered.

A couple of officers now made an appearance, one woman pulled them over pointing at the wounded Assassin as she spoke. Jacob stood to head over to a crowd. Then as luck would have it, the train arrived. Jacob felt relief wash over him as he climbed aboard.

"Evie, you're not going to believe it." He announced as he sat himself down.

His twin headed out to join him, only to spot drops of blood upon the floor. "Jacob, what's with the...?" she stopped in her tracks, her eyes drifting up her brothers legs to be met with more blood.

He was sat back against the sofa chest rising and falling more than usual, his injured arm to his chest. "I may have had a little accident and don't remember anything from it."

Evie scowled at him. "Jacob, you bloody fool!"

"Just the right word for the occasion," he teased.

She was in no laughing mood as she grabbed his uninjured arm to take off his gauntlet. She then pulled him forwards a little too roughly.

"Ow!" he scowled. "Go easy!"

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't got like this!" she snapped.

There is was, he could hear the emotion clear as day in her voice. This must be bad.

"It's not that bad, right?" he asked as he clenched his jaw while she slipped his coat off. "You can fix this up?"

"Jacob," she frowned. "Your arms a mess."

"That's not good," he sighed.

"Miss Frye, whoa!"

Evie turned to Nigel to now find him gawping at Jacob's arm.

"Nigel, make yourself useful and get me some water and towels."

"Y-Yes, Miss Frye." He nodded before quickly rushing off to bring back what she needed.

He watched as she cleaned up the wound, Jacob had not long since passed out from the pain and blood loss. Evie was then quick to stitch him up and bandage his arm.

"Help me carry him to my bed," she ordered the young lad.

Nigel took Jacob's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to make it easier to carry the younger twin. Once put to bed, Evie cleaned herself of her twins blood then settled in the armchair to keep watch over her brother.

"Your recklessness will get you killed, dear brother." She scolded him as he slept.

xXx

Jacob was a muttering sweaty mess by morning. Evie made sure to keep a cool cloth on his forehead to help with his temperature.

"Evie," he stirred.

"I'm here, Jacob." She answered softly.

"You won't leave me?"

"Never," she promised. "Now rest."

He gave a cheeky smile before closing his eyes once again. It wasn't long before his calm features turned to pain. Evie took his hand, she felt so useless.

"Come on, Jacob." She whispered while wiping away a tear.

She sat back down knowing Jacob was once again sleeping soundly or as soundly as he could what with his fever. She then decided to read for a little while, she stood to go grab a book and was quite surprised to see her twin once again as she sat down. Hairs that were defiantly not supposed to be there were now all over his face and neck. She reached for the blanket, throwing it off him. His chest was also sprouting hairs.

"This is not natural," she thought with furrowed brows. "I should get a doctor."

She grabbed her coat and quickly bolted off the train, ignoring Nigel as he asked about her brother. Quickly pushing a man from his carriage she took the reins, he yelled at her as she sped off with his horses. She wondered if getting a doctor would be a good choice before thinking off Miss Nightingale.

"She would be the better choice," she now thought as she headed for the Asylum.

She pulled up the horses just outside and wrapped her knuckles on the door.

"Miss Nightingale!" she called.

The door opened, but it wasn't who she was after.

"Miss Nightingale, I need her."

"Miss Night..."

"It's alright," said woman smiled as she walked over. "Miss Frye?"

"My brother, he's..."

"Calm yourself and take me to him," Miss Nightingale soothed.

Evie climbed back into the driver's seat, Miss Nightingale climbing up to sit beside her.

"Move!" she yelled at the people in her way.

Miss Nightingale could do nothing but hang on for dear life. Once they arrived at the station, Evie dropped down and awaited the nurse to follow. They then headed for the train.

"I just don't understand..." Evie thought as Miss Nightingale passed her to look at the patient.

"Hm," the woman pondered as she looked Jacob over. "These are not human hairs."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked with a puzzled look.

"They're much too fine," Miss Nightingale went on. "They're actually more like..."

"Like what?" Evie questioned sharply.

"Like animal hairs," she finished.

"Animal hairs," Evie laughed. "Are you saying my brothers a..."

She stopped at the groan her brother made.

"Evie," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Jacob," she soothed, taking his hand again. "What's wrong with him?"

Miss Nightingale looked him over, but nothing could ever prepare her for what was to follow.

"Do something!" Evie snapped as Jacob let out a cry of pain.

"I-I..." Miss Nightingale stammered as Jacob started to take on another form in front of them.

His fingers curled to form what Evie could only think were toes of a dog. His arms cracked and shortened, face changing dramatically as his nose and jaw stretched to form a muzzle, his legs cracked and shortened forming hind legs instead.

"Jacob!" Evie called unable to do anything.

"This is quite strange indeed," Miss Nightingale thought quite horrified.

Soon there was nothing left of her brother, only a small black dog.

"Jacob," she whispered dropping to her knees.

The small bundle upon her bed looked up to her and she could see his eyes immediately, they were Jacob's. And the scars, the scars on his face were still there.

"Oh, Jacob!" she now cried. "I'll change you back. I'll find a way to put you back."

She felt him nuzzle his small head against hers.

 _'Evie,'_ he tried to speak, but unfortunately it was just a small bark to her. _'Wonderful! Just fucking wonderful! How am I supposed to talk to her now?'_

Evie cried softly into her blanket, Miss Nightingale could only sit and look at her. She had no idea what had happened.


	2. Books, Books And More Books!

She awoke to find herself surrounded by darkness.

"Must have fallen asleep," she sighed as she pulled herself to her feet to sort out the lighting.

As soon as the car was lit, she turned to face the agonising truth. It wasn't a dream she'd made up, it was as real as she was. She ran a hand down her face as she let out a heavy sigh. Miss Nightingale had left, thankfully. There really wasn't anything the woman could do anyway. And she wouldn't dare spill this, no one would ever believe such a tale anyway.

"What would father say to this?" she thought, trying to keep herself from losing it. "He'd have had a heart attack, maybe?"

She paced back and forth, waking her brother from his slumber.

 _'Evie,'_ he yawned.

"Quiet, Jacob, I'm trying to think." She scowled.

Jacob just laid his head back down again, his gaze on her the whole time.

"Books? Books could be my best source," she now pondered.

She looked to the books Kaylock had once held, taking them out to then throw to the floor.

"Nothing," she scowled. "I'll have to try elsewhere."

She left Jacob where he was, he wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon anyway.

 _'I wish I could help you, Evie.'_ He sighed heavily.

xXx

It wasn't long before Jacob's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. His sister had taken to closing them now that Jacob was so small, but it wasn't like he could escape just yet and she really didn't want to risk it.

"These should prove useful," she thought as she dropped them onto her desk.

She then sat down to start reading. It took her well into the next morning, but she still insisted on reading. Jacob now stirred on the bed. He stood on wobbly legs before finally getting the hang of it, and walked over to the edge. _'Doesn't seem so bad,'_ he mused. _'Just like jumped off the clock tower, only there's no hay.'_

He prepared himself for the big jump, taking a breath he then dropped off. He landed with a yelp, falling right on his jaw, nearly sending his newly acquired fangs straight into his skull.

Well at least he finally got his sisters attention, even if she didn't look too pleased. "Jacob!" she scowled.

He ran over to her, pawing at her leg. 

"I'm busy," she frowned, trying to turn back to her book.

He then started nipping at the fabric of her trousers, growling as he pulled at it.

"Jacob!" she snapped, pushing him away. 

_'I'm hungry,'_ he whined, nipping at her boot. 

He heard her take a deep breath before she slammed the book closed. "I can't concentrate with you bothering me," she scolded him again. "I suppose you're hungry."

He jumped up at this, tongue lolling from his open maw.

"Thought as much," she confirmed as she now stood.

Jacob ran around in excitable circles, finding his tail quite the most enjoyable thing to chase for some strange reason.

 _'Hey, Evie' why can't I catch this?'_ he asked before he felt himself being lifted up. _'Evie!'_

She set him on the bed, where he now plopped down onto his bottom. There was an itch behind his ear, he tried to scratch it with his hand, but soon realised it wasn't going to work. 

_'How do I...?'_ he thought as his body seemed to take control for him. 

His hind legs scratched the itch for him, bringing him that much bliss he fell over. 

"Behave while I'm gone," Evie warned before she left him to it. 

_'Behave, me?'_ he smirked to himself.

xXx

It wasn't long before the door was heard opening once again halting the younger twin from his destruction. Evie walked in setting down a bag. 

_'What you got there, Evie?'_ he asked while sniffing the air, dropping off her bed to run over the best he could.

"Hold on, Jacob!" she scowled as she pulled out the meat.

She unwrapped it and left it on her desk while she went to set a light to the fire. Jacob managed to jump onto her chair, then to the desk. He looked th large slab of meat over, sniffed it then sank his fangs into it. Evie walked back over to see a torn up cushion as well as Jacob now tearing off a chunk of meat. 

"Jacob!" she snapped, holding up the torn cushion. "I said behave, and stop stealing the meat!"

He dropped down onto the chair then the floor, to then scamper under the bed. Evie threw the cushion to the floor before tending to the meat.

"At least I'll get some peace for a while now," she thought as she went to sit down again to read.

Jacob was now laid with his chin upon his forelegs. He was still upset about Evie scolding him over the cushion.

"Jacob," Evie later call him.

He ignored her. 

"Jacob, you can't be serious." She frowned as she kneeled down to look at him.

 _'Deathly serious,'_ he thought to himself.

"Come on out," she tried to coax him.

 _'No way,'_ he snarled.

"Jacob, come out." She pushed again.

 _'No! No! No!'_ though his tail was wagging behind him. _'Traitor!'_ he glared back at it trying to catch it again.

"Then I guess I'll just eat that juicy steak all to myself," she sighed as she now stood.

 _'Oh no you don't!'_ he growled as he ran out to start biting her boot.

She picked him up by the scruff of the neck an set him down on her bed.

"Behave," she scolded, waving a finger at him forcing him to bite it. "Ow!"

The finger was gone as soon as it had come, leaving Jacob to his tail once again. Evie tended to the meat, turning as she heard a small thud. It was Jacob as per usual, now shaking his head as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Can't you behave for once," Evie almost snapped, but forced her anger aside.

Jacob lowered his head. Evie now sat herself down on the floor, placing the plate of meat in front of herself.

"Come," she nodded.

Jacob sprang to his feet and ran over, tripping over his own feet or rather paws. He landed on his chin rather roughly and was slightly annoyed to see his sister smiling at him. He tried to stand up again, but fell forwards until Evie picked him up again and set him on her knee.

 _'Really Evie!'_ he growled as he clambered off her.

"Oh," she thought surprised by her brothers actions, but paid him no mind.

He growled as he sunk his little canines into the soft tender meat to rip a chunk off. It came away with ease, but he was now left with a rather large piece that was way larger than his mouth.

"Let me help you," Evie offered, but he snapped at her.

 _'My meat!'_ he growled.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged as she tore a piece off for herself.

Jacob chewed and chewed at the rather large lump of meat before swallowing it down, resulting in him having to bring it back up again.

"Jacob!" Evie frowned, looking revolted as he tried again.

Jacob just grumbled to himself as he finally chewed it down. This time he let Evie feed him smaller pieces. Once the pair were full, Evie placed down a small water bowl for him. She watched as he lapped up the water with his small tongue before she then stood to go back to her desk.

"So much for the Shroud or taking back London," she sighed heavily.

 _'Evie,'_ Jacob pawed at her leg not soon after. _'Evie!'_

She pulled away to look down on him. "I'm working," she reminded him.

He ran over to the door and scratched at it. _'Evie, let me out.'_

She frowned. "You're far too small to go out there, Jacob."

He whimpered louder. _'Evie, I have to go out now!'_

She sighed as she stood to pick him up again. "Do you need the lavatory?"

He barked in response. _'Finally,'_ he sighed.

"Hold on," she told him as she set him down to grab her coat.

Once she was ready she picked him back up, opened the door and headed out. She took him to the back alleys, put him down to then pull up her hood as she kept a lookout to make sure no one would find them.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, turning to see him now distracted by a rat. "Jacob!"

She took chase after her idiotic brother, which didn't end well.

"Well, well," a man smiled as he grabbed hold of Jacob.

"Give him back!" Evie snarled.

"He yours?" he asked.

"Yes! Now hand him over!" she snapped.

Another smiled at his friend. "Always wanted a fur coat."

"Don't think you'd get much from this though," the other laughed.

"I'm warning you!" she threatened as she reached a hand into her coat.

"Try anything and he'll get it!" the Blighter holding her brother now threatened as he drew his knife.

"What's so special about this runt anyway? You trying to breed an attack dog or something?"

"Just give him back to me!" Evie cursed herself for sounding so weak against just two Blighters.

"You see here, we have the upper hand!" he smirked.

Evie's hand edged further into her coat until she was touching a throwing knife with the tip of her finger.

"Don't try anything," the other glared before nodding to his friend. "Do it!"

In that moment Evie snapped. She grabbed the one nearest, snapped his arm backwards before breaking his knee and to finish she snapped his neck. The other looked on, knife point buried in Jacob's fur. He was shaking as she stepped over his fallen comrade.

"Let him go!" she snarled.

He swallowed before throwing Jacob at her. She caught him quickly then dealt with the Blighter. He screamed as a knife struck his leg, forcing him to limp. Another followed his other leg.

"Please!" he begged, dropping to his knees. "I didn't do nothing!"

"You wanted to skin my brother alive!" she snapped.

He looked between her and the small dog before turning back to her again. "You've gone round the bend!" he laughed through the pain.

She smiled as she lowered her hood so he could see the mad glint in her eyes. "Perhaps I have," she shrugged as she cut into his skin.

He screamed as she tore it clean from his face.

"Think twice before wanting to skin someone alive!" she now kicked him to the dirt where he squirmed and screamed in pain.

She ripped the knives from his legs and headed off with Jacob safely in her arms. Once they were back in the safety of their hideout, she dropped Jacob to her bed then went to slam the door shut. Jacob looked to her with sadness in his eyes, his twin was hardening fast, too fast.

 _'Evie,'_ he whimpered.

"No, Jacob, you don't get to play like that with me!" she scowled as she paced the car.

 _'I'm sorry,'_ he sighed as he laid his head down upon his legs.

She sat herself down again to read, making notes on things she found interesting. It wasn't long before Jacob was sleeping soundly. She turned to look at him as soon as night fell.

"Why'd you do this to me?" she asked him, knowing he didn't have that answer either. "So much for the caring older sister. I failed you and now look what's become of you."

She let that thought rest as did she.


	3. Wounded Brother

As the days passed her by, she soon came to the realisation Jacob was growing at an alarming rate. He'd once been the size of a Chihuahua, now he was about the size of a Bull Terrier. Evie was just now waking up as Jacob jumped on the bed to join her. 

_'Wake up, Evie!'_ he nudged her with his nose. 

"Jacob," she groaned, pushing him away.

 _'Up at dawn,'_ he tsked to himself. 

Evie pushed him from the bed to finally be able to get up in piece. She stretched her aching muscles before heading for the wash basin to wash her face. Jacob was heard behind her growling softly at something. She turned to look at him while drying herself off.

"What have you got there?" she frowned.

He looked up at her while keeping whatever he had between his teeth.

"Give it to me," she told him with a hand held out. 

He chewed it a little more while still keeping his gaze on her. 

"Jacob!" she scolded him.

He let go of his chew toy and stood up. Evie recognised it immediately.

"Jacob, you should know better than to play with...." she bent down to retrieve her gauntlet only to have her brother grab it and run. 

"Jacob!!" she yelled, seeing him drop it as he looked to her again from behind the wall.

"Miss Frye," a woman stepped over, raising a brow as Jacob took the gauntlet and ran into his car.

"Anna," Evie now looked to her. 

"We need to talk," the Rook started.

"Can this wait?" she asked.

Anna shook her head. "The boys are restless."

At this Evie stopped dead in her tracks. Shit, she'd forgotten all about them what with her predicament.

"Has it not accrued to you that my brother is missing," she told the woman straight. 

Anna looked confused at this. "We wondered why we hadn't seen or heard from either of you in a while."

Evie sighed heavily as she dropped down onto her chair.

"Where was he last seen?" 

Evie gave a shrug.

"Alright, I'll get the Rooks organised and we'll search for him."

"Wait!" Evie quickly stopped her.

Anna turned back to look at her. 

"Just don't get yourselves killed."

Anna gave a smug smile. "Kind words, Miss Frye. Oh, and what's with the dog? I heard you shout Jacob."

Evie shook her head. "I-I named him Jacob," she shrugged once again.

"I see," the Rook nodded, now heading out to join the rest.

Jacob was still chewing on Evie's gauntlet when the Rook woman passed him to start up a conversation with the others.

"You do know Jacob's gone missing right?" 

"What?"

"When did that happen?" 

"Don't know."

"Then what do we do now?" 

"We search for him."

"He could be anywhere."

"Yeah, and that means we'd have to take on the boroughs and what not ourselves."

"What about Miss Frye? What's she doing to look for him?"

It was quiet for a moment as if the person had shrugged.

"I say we take on the Blighter territories by ourselves."

"What about the gang leaders? We don't have the reputation like they do."

"I don't know."

"I don't really want to go snivelling back to their side, but what do we do?"

"We gather as many allies as we can." 

"Henry can't do shit to help either. It's Miss Frye or nothing."

"I don't think she's up to it."

"Why not?"

"She's named some dog Jacob."

"What?" one laughed.

"She's seriously taken the loss of her brother to extreme proportions."

"You think he's dead?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

Jacob felt for his sister, without him she would lose the Rooks. He needed to do something, but what? He picked up his sisters gauntlet and headed back to her. She was sat at her desk, lazily flicking through a book. 

_'Evie,'_ he pawed her. _'Evie.'_

She looked to him, a frowned over coming her tired features. "Jacob! You idiot, don't mess with that!"

She snatched it from him to slam it down on her desk.

 _'Evie,'_ he pawed her again. 

"Leave me alone, Jacob. I need to concentrate."

 _'No. Evie, you have to get out there and start taking back London.'_ He tried to warn her. _'You're going to lose the Rooks.'_

She pushed him away, not wanting to listen to him barking and whining any longer.

"Jacob!" she snapped. "Go!"

 _'Fine! If you won't do anything then I will,'_ he snarled as he darted for the open door. 

Evie looked up now. "Jacob!" she shouted, but he was out of sight. "Damn him!"

She pulled on her coat, slipped her gauntlet on her arm even though it was covered in slobber, and raced after her brother.

"I could murder him," she cursed as she tried to catch sight of him.

Jacob ran through the streets, darting under carriages and even between horses legs, forcing them to snort and throw their heads up and down, some even nearly kicking him.

 _'This is so much faster,'_ he thought amused as he weaved his way through another couple of carriages.

There was no looking back now, he wanted to make a start and being the way he was right now would not hinder him in the least. It had been a good long hunt, but he'd finally tracked down his first targets. His vision had changed drastically, but at least his other senses were sharper. He knew the difference between friend and foe.

 _'Here we go, Jacob.'_ He told himself before running in. 

The lookout would be the first to go, although he was still small his jaw did have strength to it. He grabbed the man's leg in a vice like grip, the only thing was that the man was still attached to it and screaming at him. Luckily it worked in his favour as it not only attracted the Blighters, but his sister and the odd Rooks. 

"Get this bloody beast off of me!" the man yelled.

A Blighter reached into his coat to take out his gun, only to suddenly drop to a muddy puddle. Evie dropped down to silence the lookout while the Rooks exchanged stab wounds with the Blighters. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Evie hissed as the lookout fell to her blade.

 _'Helping you,'_ he barked before running off to take on another.

He ran at a woman, grabbing her leg and twisting it back so she fell. She screamed as he tore into her, unluckily through a sniper had a good aim on him and fired. It got him in the shoulder, making him yelp. Evie quickly downed another before snapping her head up to see her brother limp away.

"Jacob!" she screamed, now in a full blown rage. 

She quickly climbed the building the sniper was on, slit her throat before kicking her from the roof, dropped onto another, then quickly rushed off to find her brother.

"Jacob, wait!" she called out as he dropped to the floor. "No! No!"

She ran over, slipping on the muddy patches before dropping to her knees next to him.

 _'Sorry, Evie, I didn't think.'_ He whimpered as she cradled him.

"Hold on, Jacob." She soothed.

Quickly standing with her unconscious brother in her arms, she left the Rooks to deal with the remaining Blighters. She had to get Jacob back to the train, she had to. She ran as fast as she could back out to the busy streets, stopping directly in front of a carriage. The man pulled back on the reins harshly. He hadn't been going that fast, his horses going at a steady trot, but it still upset them to be pulled up so suddenly.

"Get out of the road you stupid woman!" the driver yelled.

"I need your carriage," she told him.

"Bugger off!" he spat.

"If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you do as I say."

"You're bleeding crazy."

"Open the door, quickly!" she snapped.

He dropped down but quickly ran off to call for the police. Evie groaned as she just about managed to open the door to set her brother on the seat inside. Once he was set, she closed the door. A quick glance told her she had to get a move on as two officers caught sight of her.

"The things you put me through," she huffed as she climbed up to take the reins.

The pushed the horses to their max, thankfully leaving the officers behind. 

"Hold on, Jacob." She sighed before remembering someone who could help her out. "Miss Nightingale knows."

She quickly turned the carriage around to head back for Lambeth. Quickly pulling up outside the Asylum, she pulled her brother into her arms and headed for the door.

"Miss Nightingale!" she shouted. "Miss Nightingale!"

The door opened and their stood the woman once again.

"Miss Frye," she greeted, though not as warmly as it once was. 

"Please," Evie now begged. "I know you'd like to forget what happen that night and so would I, but my brothers been shot and you're..."

"Bring him in," she waved her in. "This is not the place to have brought him."

"I know, I was desperate." 

Miss Nightingale nodded in understanding. She wanted nothing to do with this, but she found herself being stuck with it. 

"I'll have to take him to my room. I cannot allow anyone to know about this," she went on. 

"I understand," Evie nodded.

"This is a sterile place, Miss Frye. Bringing dogs in here...."

"You know he isn't a dog, Miss Nightingale." Evie scowled.

"Yes. However much I would love to not have witness what I did, but what was seen cannot be unseen. Put him down on the bed."

Evie set her twin down on the bed before pacing about behind the nurse.

"Miss Frye, if you would hold me this."

Evie's hand shook but she fought against it as she helped Miss Nightingale heal her twin.

"That is all I can do for him," she told her as she washed her hands.

"Thank you," Evie smiled, ever so grateful to her.

"He needs plenty of rest. I would allow you to stay, but as it is."

Evie nodded. "I'll take him back to the train."

"Be careful," Miss Nightingale warned her.

"I will," Evie nodded as she took her brother into her arms again to take him with her.

Once out of the hospital, she placed him back in the carriage. She couldn't help but look at him for a minute or two, stroking back the fur on his face, seeing the scar on his chin as clear as day. 

"Why are you always so reckless?" she asked softly, watching as his chest rose and fell steadily.

She shook her head at his stupid antics, knowing he'd end up in an early grave if he wasn't careful. 

"I know how much you want to take back London, but...." she let out a breath.

Jacob suddenly stirred a little as if dreaming, she soothed him back to a peaceful slumber again. Once he was settled she climbed into the driver's seat, took the reins and headed back to the train.

"Miss Frye," Anna greeted as soon as she boarded. "We know you're going through a tough time at the moment, but we want you to know that we'll keep going until we find your brother."

Evie placed Jacob on her bed before turning to the woman. "Thank you, Anna."

Anna now turned to leave, but Evie stopped her.

"I've been moping enough, it's time to get out there and help in the search for my brother." Only what she really meant was that she needed to get out and find whatever it was that had done this to her twin.

"We look forward to having you back with us, Evie." And with that she headed out.


	4. Thirsty Work

Evie was getting used to using the armchair as a bed for herself, what with her brother and his stupid antics. However, she wasn't getting used to the constant aches and pains that came with it. As soon as Jacob was fit enough she'd shove him back into his own car.

She stood and stretched, looked to the bed to see Jacob still out cold. His chest rising and falling rhythmically. She couldn't help but sit down on the edge and stroke back his fur a little. It was soft to the touch, though slightly matted where his wound was. 

He cracked open an eye at the contact, wondering where he was until picking up on his sisters scent. Yes, Evie had a scent, it was weird but at least he knew it was her. 

_'Evie,'_ he whimpered while yawing.

"Don't think about going anywhere," she told him as she stood. "That wound needs to heal."

 _'What wound?'_ he asked, trying to pull himself to standing. 

"Jacob!" Evie scowled. 

He dropped back down with a small growl.

"I'll get you something to eat," she told him as she grabbed her coat.

 _'Drink?'_ he asked cocking his head.

"Miss Frye," Henry now intruded.

"Mr Green," she greeted while pulling on her coat. "I was hoping to head out."

"Oh, I was just wondering...."

"Can it wait?" 

_'Drink!'_ Jacob barked. 

Henry turned to look at the dog on the bed. "I should get going."

Jacob dropped his head back down again, communication with his sister was bad enough before this. He watched as Henry slipped back out once again. Jacob dropped off the bed, literally. 

_'Four legs, Jacob. Remember that!'_ he cursed what with the wound on his side.

He walked over to the window and stood on his hind legs to see through it. He couldn't stop his tail from wagging at whatever passed by. 

_'Come on, Evie.'_ He muttered.

After what seemed like hours he curled up by the door, only ever moving as soon as his sister opened the door. At this he slipped out, much to Evie's dismay.

"Jacob!" she snapped.

This was clearly getting out of hand. 

"Consider yourself on a lead from now on!" she yelled as she put her things down inside her car before following after him.

She chased him through London as always, well at least she was getting the exercise. 

"Jacob!" she snapped at him, but he kept on running.

He eventually stopped in a yard with a horse standing idly by, he sniffed around knowing it was here somewhere. 

_'Found you,'_ he thought relieved. 

He stood on his hind legs again to now drink from the trough. The horse snorted lightly beside him as he drank and drank.

Evie stopped in her tracks to watch him. "You were thirsty," she sighed. "I should have known."

She waited until he was finished or at least was planning to anyway. Three Blighters caught sight of her and headed over. 

"Well, well, what have we here?" one sneered. 

Jacob finished drinking to look at the oncoming threat. He knew Evie could handle them, but what if he were to use something else against them. The horse was now stood docile, simply enjoying eating her hay.

 _'Think Jacob,'_ he forced himself. _'Got it.'_

He started barking, drawing the Blighters attention to him. Something which Evie wasn't too pleased about, but at least it got their attention from her.

"Fucking dog!" one scowled walking over.

"Leave him!" Evie snapped. 

The man's glare turned into a smirk, another followed his friend right to where Jacob needed them. He barked, snapped and growled at the horse, but it wouldn't budge. 

_'Not at easy to spook as I thought,'_ he now huffed. 

A small piece of wood caught his eye in which he quickly picked up in his teeth to then throw it up in the air. It hit the horse on the flank, this was enough to spook the creature into bucking.

_'Perfect,'_ Jacob laughed as the two Blighters were sent flying right into the fence behind them.

"The fuck are you two playing at!" the woman with them glared.

The two men stood while groaning, both with a hand to their chest. 

"Fucking horse kicked us!" one muttered.

"Trust me to get stuck with you two idiots," she sighed.

"It wasn't us," the other now informed her, this one holding his bleeding head.

Evie watched them go, they were no threat anymore. 

"Jacob," she gestured to him.

He ran through the horses legs again, who was once again back to eating in peace. 

_'See that, Evie.'_ He barked happily. _'Not useless anymore, am I?'_

"Let's get back to the train," she said as she shook her head at him.

He ran in front of her then stopped for her to catch up before walking by her side. He'd learnt his lesson about charging off ahead of her. It was a good walk back and wasn't without distractions. 

"Help! Someone please! A thief just an off with my purse!"

Jacob had his target in sight and was off on their tail, Evie just now giving chase. 

"W-What the...." the man thought shocked as he was tackled to the ground by a dog.

"I'll take that," Evie now said snatching the purse back. 

"Hey, wait!" he yelled back. "Get this thing off me!"

Evie whistled and Jacob was once again back at her side. They made their way back to the woman, who was quite grateful to them.

"Thank you so much."

"Just make sure to keep it safe from now on," Evie warned.

"Oh, I will. Thank you again, young lady."

Evie was once again off back to the train, hopefully there would be no more distractions. But things were not always so simple.

"Your horses please," a woman was heard. 

"Bugger off!" came the expected reply. 

Things would only escalate if she didn't intervene, and so she followed Jacob to the two women.

"Easy!" the man tried to reason what with having a gun pointed at him.

"You wouldn't want to do that," Evie now warned.

The pair looked to her. 

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Jacob ran over jumping at the woman with the gun, taking her wrist in his teeth.

"Get off!" she yelled.

The other was quickly restrained by Evie.

"Are you going to leave this man alone?" she asked. 

"What do you think?" the woman replied smugly to then receive a stab to the throat.

"As expected," she shrugged as the woman dropped to her knees, still clutching at her neck. "Jacob."

At the call of his name he twisted his head, taking the woman's wrist with it. A loud crack followed along with the dull thud of the gun she was once holding as it hit the floor.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed until dropping to a throwing knife that Evie had thrown at her.

"T-Thank you," the man thanked them nervously.

Evie just gave a nod and headed on her way once again. 

"Jacob," she beckoned and he ran to her side.

Once they were back at the train, Evie grabbed a bowl to set it down on the floor. She filled it with water so Jacob could lap it up. It was thirsty work being a dog, though he really missed the pub. 

"I'll get the meat cooking," Evie was saying as he jumped on her bed to lick himself.

It was a weird thing for him to start doing, but he needed to make sure his wound was clean.

"Jacob," Evie snapped him out of it.

 _'What?'_ he asked, tongue hanging out slightly.

"Try not to pull the stitches out."

He'd roll his eyes if he could. _'I'm just cleaning it,'_ he snarled back but not aggressively.

"I'm only warning you," she sighed while still tending to the meat. 

She stood up once again giving a small groan. Jacob could see how tired she was quickly becoming and it was mostly his fault, tonight he'd let her sleep on the bed. He watched as she headed back to her chair to sit and wait, he dropped down beside her, resting his chin upon her knee.

"It won't be long," she told him.

 _'Not that,'_ he sighed heavily. 

She smiled at him as she raised a hand to ruffle the fur on his head.

 _'From now on I'm looking out for you,'_ he vowed.

Evie closed her eyes for a little with Jacob's head still on her lap. He'd check on the meat for her when it was time. After a while he stood, slipping his head from under Evies hand without disturbing her too much.

 _'Alight, this shouldn't be too hard.'_ He now thought as he reached to grab the tray. 'Ow! Hot! Hot!'

He turned to find something to help, picking up the poker he jabbed at it until the meat fell onto the floor. 

_'Shit!'_ he growled. _'Evies probably gonna think....'_

"Jacob!" 

He jumped at the loudness of her voice. 

"Can't you wait for once in your life!" she scolded him.

 _'I was only trying to help,'_ he thought as he ran from her car. 

"Jacob!" she snapped, not bothering to go after him again. 

She'd just about had enough of him now. She bent down to pick up the piece of meat, but ended up burning her fingers. 

"Damn!" she hissed as she sucked on her fingers.

She then looked to the poker with a frown and set it back.

"He just can't wait," she muttered to herself.

Once the meat was cooled, she shared it between her and Jacob. Only the problem was he wasn't here to eat it. 

"Why should I go looking for him all the time?" she frowned as she climbed on her bed to rest a little while. 

Once she awoke it was to darkness. 

"Must have overslept," she thought as she sat up. "Well at least I managed to have a good rest."

Climbing from the bed she set a light to the lamps. Something told her she should go find Jacob, but why should she? She sat at her desk, trying to set her mind on something other than her reckless brother. 

"Damn it!" she sighed, finding it hard to concentrate.

She stood from her chair, lit up a candle and headed into Jacobs car. She started on lighting up the lamps, Jacob wasn't on his sofa, but his blanket was hanging over the side. Maybe he was underneath. She lowered herself to her knees, one hand coming to move the blanket away to see a rather large mass of black fur. 

"Jacob," she called softly.

He ignored her. 

"You're not hungry?" she asked. 

Still he didn't acknowledge her.

"Come on out," she told him.

Nothing.

"Well then, I'll just have to give your meat to the strays."

Still nothing.

"Jacob," she tried again, reaching out to pet him.

He gave a low warning growl in response to it.

"Don't try anything with me!" she scowled.

 _'I'm sick of you blaming me all the time!'_ he snarled.

She sat back, leaving one knee bent while laying out her other leg in front of her.

"Were you trying to steal the meat?" she asked.

 _'No!'_ he growled.

"I'll take that as a no then," she shrugged.

He just managed to turn his head to look at her. _'Finally got through that thick skull of yours has it?'_

"So I guess you were just trying to help," she now asked.

He wriggled out, giving a nod of his head. 

Something now set off in his twin. "Jacob, can you still understand everything I say?"

 _'Well obviously,'_ he thought with another nod.

"That's brilliant," she grinned, taking him by surprise as she hugged him.

 _'Evie!'_ he grumbled.

She pulled away and stood to go fetch his food. "Here."

He wolfed it down greedily before looking to her. _'Got anymore?'_

She ruffled his fur once again making him push her away with his paw. After this she headed back to look through some more books. 

"Jacob's in there, but somehow he changed into a dog." She muttered to herself.

 _'Yeah, I'm still me but in this form.'_ He huffed as he scratched himself.

"I wonder if this is....." she trailed off as she ran a finger over the text in the books. 

Jacob was in for a long boring night once again, all he could do was lay down by the fire and sleep.


End file.
